BTR Awards 2012!
by roxyrose1123
Summary: This time has come again to nominate and vote for the best stories in the BTR Fandom! Click the link for more details. I know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey fellow big time rush writers and readers! __ Hi I'm **roxyrose1123 **and I consider myself the official sponsor of the 2__nd__ annual BTR Awards founded by __**ComeOnClapYourHands**__. This is the perfect time to start the awards as January marks the start of awards season. The Golden Globes are mere days away and the Academy Awards are weeks away. I am so excited to be bringing this to you and have dedicated my account on this year's BTR Awards and future years also. The 2012 BTR Awards are a reflection of the great stories that have been written in the year 2011. _

_You guys get to pick the nominees and eventual winners! _

_It's so simple! _

_All you have to do is submit one story for each category (by review or PM). Be sure to include the name of the story and the author. Also include the category in which the story is being nominated. _

_However, there are some rules that I would like to mention. _

_1. You cannot nominate more than one story for one category. If you do, I am afraid that I must void your nomination. _

_2. You cannot submit a nomination list more than once. Only your first list will be accepted. So take time to fill up ALL categories.  
><em>

_3. The story must have been published between January 1, 2011 and December 31, 2011. This is a reflection of the 2011 season of BTR fanfiction stories. _

_4. The story must have 5 or more chapters if it's still in progress. The amount for a completed story does not matter._

_5. You CANNOT (Absolutely Cannot) nominate your own story. So don't even waste your time trying.  
><em>

_As the lovely __**ComeOnClapYourHands**__ did, there will be voting parts. _

_The official categories are as listed below (with some new categories!) _

* * *

><p><strong>ANGST:<strong>

Best Angst Story:

Best Kendall Centric Angst Story:

Best James Centric Angst Story:

Best Carlos Centric Angst Story:

Best Logan Centric Angst Story:

Best Angst One-Shot:

**ROMANCE:**

Best Logan/Camille Story:

Best Kendall/Jo Story:

Best OC Story:

**HURT/COMFORT:**

Best Hurt/Comfort Story:

Best Hurt/Comfort One-Shot:

**SUSPENSE/MYSTERY:**

Best Suspense/Mystery Story:

**ONE SHOTS:**

Best Collection:

Best Logan/Camille One-Shot:

Best Kendall/Jo One-Shot:

Best Kendall Centric One-Shot:

Best James Centric One-Shot:

Best Carlos Centric One-Shot:

Best Logan Centric One-Shot:

Best Songfic:

**SLASH:**

Best Slash Story:

Best Kendall/James Story:

Best Kendall/Carlos Story:

Best Kendall/Logan Story:

Best James/Carlos Story:

Best James/Logan Story:

Best Carlos/Logan Story:

Best Slash One-Shot:

**HUMOR:**

Best Humor Story:

Best Humor One-Shot:

**FRIENDSHIP:**

Best Friendship Story:

Best Friendship One-Shot:

**MISC:**

Best Rare Pair Story/One-Shot:

Best Sequel Story/One-Shot:

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys are interested! <em>

_Happy Voting! _

_Nominations should be in a week. There is no deadline. The sooner you guys nominate the sooner the voting can commence! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! In order to get the nominations list out, I need more people voting. So look at your favorites list and see which of your favorite stories you would like to enter. You can vote for as many categories (or as little) as your little heart desires. So don't worry if you don't read Jagan and are only a Koganite! The nominees and ultimate winners are chosen by YOU! Please remember the rules! Because I am such an awesome person, here they are again:_

_You cannot nominate more than one story per category. If you do, I am afraid that I must void your nomination. _

_You cannot submit a nomination list more than once. Only your first list will be accepted. _

_The story must have been published between January 1, 2011 and December 31, 2011. This is a reflection of the 2011 season of BTR fanfiction stories. _

_The story must have written 5 or more chapters if it's still in progress. The amount for a completed story does not matter. _

_You can PM me or write a review by clicking the review button. I don't care how you do it as long as you do it. I really want this to be a representation of the BTR Fandom as a whole and not just a group of crazy wannabes!_

_Also, please DO NOT nominate last year's nominated and winning stories. However, you can nominate a previously nominated or winning author. _

_So happy voting! _

_And hopefully the next chapter will be the 1__st__ part of voting! _

_Ciao for now! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has voted. I'm currently in the process of making the final nomination list. The official nominations list comes out this Sunday at approximately twelve pm on the dot. This is another friendly reminder to those who have yet to vote. You have until Saturday morning! So get those last votes in. Also, I wanted to point out that people are probably disregarding the rules, which is kind of upsetting if you think about it! I have seen stories nominated that have been written before January 1__st__ of last year and nominated stories that either won or were nominated last year. I'm afraid that these stories are NOT eligible! Plus, I wanted to say that there are two new categories that I wanted to add at the last minute. _

_**1. Best Katie-centric story (can either be canon or AU)**_

_**2. Best emerging writer (this is a special category for a writer who is new to Fanfiction. There are some rules though to make it fair. The writer nominated must have been a member no earlier than January 1, 2011 and no later than December 31, 2011. They must have at least one story (in progress or completed) under their belt. Also, they have to be fresh, which means that they WEREN'T nominated last year) **_

_So…there it is. If you need the nomination list go to CHAPTER 1. _

_Happy voting!_

_And I completely promise that next chapter will be the first part to voting. _


End file.
